Georgijs Stieber
Georgijs Stieber (b. August 17th, 3560) is the current Party Chairman of the Dorvish Social Nationalist Party and a well known Dorvish social nationalist author and philosopher. Stieber was born in Wasse am Kas, a district of Haldor in the state of Kordusia in Dorvik. Stieber assumed leadership of the Social Nationalist Party on May 1st, 3594 after the party was re-approved by the Federal Elections Council to compete in national elections. Stieber is also a member of the Lorman Cultural Organization, a massive pro-Lorman political organization dedicated to the advancement of the Lorman culture and identity located on Atria or mainland Dorvik. Stieber has been one of the many vocal opponents of the Lorman Guard, an ultra-nationalist paramilitary seeking to re-establish a dominant Lorman government in Dorvik. Stieber, as one of the leaders of the LCO attempted to remove members who sympathized with the Lorman Guard. Stieber has campaigned for the Social Nationalist as the champions of the Dorvish people, irrespective of his Lorman affiliation. Stieber has focused on re-engineering the party as the leaders of the reform movement in Dorvik and restoring the lost political and military power from previous failed governments of Dorvik. Stieber has also been a vocal proponent of the Artanian Union as well as military action against Dundorf and Zardugal due to Zardic infringements on Artanian soil. On October 3, 3598 the Zardic government declared the Social Nationalist Party underneath Stieber, a Foreign Terrorist Organization (FTO). Biography Stieber was born into a middle-class Lorman family in Wasse am Kas, a district of Haldor. Stieber's father was an officer in the Dorvish Internal Troops and his mother worked as a school teacher in a local school district. Stieber from an early age had a fascination with Social Nationalism and often wrote on the subject as he went through his years in school. Stieber, since his youth has published three books on Social Nationalism and has been a proponent of the spread of social nationalism throughout the world, especially Artania. Stieber entered service into the Federal Security Service upon completion of schooling, as was necessary of all Dorvish citizens. Stieber forewent the time in Dorvish Civil Service for service in the FSS. Stieber, akin to many officials in the Social Nationalist Party became a ranking member of the Federal Security Service. Stieber worked as an intelligence officer obtaining the rank of Senior Lieutenant in the FSS, Stieber attended the Heinrich Shoigu Internal Affairs Officers Academy for a certification in foreign intelligence operations and foreign military analysis. Stieber eventually attended Ulrich von Groham University-Haldor for Political Science and International Relations, graduating with a bachelors degree. Stieber then went on to attend National Graduate Institute for Policy Studies, obtaining a masters in international relations and analytic political organization. Stieber and his close friend Ivo Artz were approached by members of a social nationalist group about restarting the social nationalist party, eventually after several meetings it was decided that Stieber would become chairman and the party would be restarted. Stieber was elected in home constituency of Wasse am Kas to the Reichstag where he is the deputy leader of the social nationalist behind former military intelligence officer and close friend Tiitus Große. Stieber has been instrumental in keeping Dorvik close with numerous nations including Darnussia, Indrala, Hulstria, Rutania and Aloria. The use of the social nationalist political connections have permitted him to enjoy a powerful base in Dorvish politics. Stieber is a proponent of military action to prevent Zardugal from entrenching themselves in Artania. The declaration of the SNP as a terrorist organization by the Zardic government was eventually rescinded due to internal and further international pressure. Stieber shrugged off the designation as he and he supporters knew how baseless it was, the SNP had never supported terrorism anywhere throughout the world and Stieber made this clear with numerous speeches regarding the position of Dorvik with terrorism throughout the world. Steiber in the run-up to the elections continued to be a supporter of military action in the Northern Artania Crisis of the 3590s but the tension eventually dissipated when the Zardic People's Party collapsed and the Zardic government was returned to the Augustan people rather than the Luthori-born warmongers which had ruled it. Stieber focused on the building of the Artanian Union underneath Stefan Foth and wanted to rebuild the Dorvish Federation, even underneath the Kingdom. In the elections of May 3603 the Social Nationalist won a majority in the Diet which slated Stieber as the next Federal Chancellor. On June 1st, 3503 after weeks of negotiating the SNP and Democratic Party game to an agreement making Stieber the 11th Federal Chancellor. Category:Dorvish people